


Harry Potter and the loving Dursleys

by SmoreFables



Series: Harry Potter and the Loving Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Nice Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Other, Possibly Out of Character, no proof reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoreFables/pseuds/SmoreFables
Summary: What if instead of living in a cupboard under the stairs, Harry had a room? What if he had loving guardians and a loving brotherly relationship?
Series: Harry Potter and the Loving Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573096
Kudos: 15





	Harry Potter and the loving Dursleys

**Author's Note:**

> This started with my best friend telling me about the Harry Potter fic rabbit hole she fell down. Each fic she told me about seemed to make the Dursley's act worse and worse.  
> So I took it upon myself to try and make them decent human beings.  
> This first chapter is a little rough, but I promise they will get better, but I had to give them their normal character first.  
> So please enjoy it.

It all started with a knock on the door. A knock that would forever change the lives of the Dursley’s.  
The small baby was fast asleep in a crib after being brought in, bundled in a blanket. A note was attached to him. Handwriting that she remembered seeing when she was a child, handwriting that had informed her that unfortunately, she could not attend the same magical school as her sister. She could feel the same rage that she felt back then build back up.  
  
_Dear Petunia Evans, I regret to inform you of the passing of your sister Lily Evans and her husband James Potter. They died in a war against a most grievous wizard that would have seen the end of non-magical humans, along with those born of non-magical humans. Due to Ms. Evans and her bravery, and motherly love, the dark lord was defeated. However, she left behind a son, your nephew, Harry James Potter. He is only a year old, about the same age as the child you have.  
He will be known in the wizarding world as the boy who lived, as thanks to the spell your sister had placed on him, he was able to defeat the dark lord Voldemort._  
Petunia had to pause from reading the letter. She remembered hearing about a horrible wizard from her sister, the very same one that had apparently caused the demise of her sister.  
  
She looked at her husband, Vernon. He had a worried expression on his face, and he quickly pulled his wife into a tight hug.  
“What does the letter say, darling?” He asked while stroking Petunia’s hair.  
“Lily... She...” Petunia sobbed it took her a few beats before she could properly answer. “She has died.” It stung to say that out loud.  
Sure. Petunia and Lily had not been on even decent terms, Petunia had grown to very much dislike her sister. But she didn’t want her dead. She had always thought maybe one day. Maybe one day they would make up and be sisters again.  
It was funny how one thought they had all the time in the world, only to discover its fleeting nature.  
“I’m sorry to hear that dear.” Vernon tried to soothe his wife, but this wasn’t his strong suit.  
Petunia sniffed a bit, wiping her face. She forced herself to continue reading the letter.  
  
_The boy needs to be raised away from a world that would celebrate him as a hero, he needs to be raised by family.  
The dark lord may one day return, even if others doubt he will. We need to be prepared.  
Protection will be placed upon Harry and your family, if you adopt him into your home, and allow him to live there. He must live there until he is Seventeen for the spell to be effective, it can only be done with someone that is of his blood.  
Petunia Dursley, née Evans, I Albus Dumbledore, ask you to take Harry James Potter, born on July 31, 1980, into your home and raise him as your own. Care for him, and love him as if he were your own son.  
You are the only kin he has left.  
Please remember this promise to protect him, and keep him safe.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (First Class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. _

  


Petunia read the letter. And then she read it again, and again. She felt a mixture of emotions after reading the letter in its entirety.  
She felt sorrow.  
Anger. How dare this man invade the home she had made for herself and drop off another mouth to feed, without any source of income! How dare her sister go and get herself killed leaving the baby (and her) behind!  
Then she felt regret.  
And once more she felt anger.  
“Petunia dear, what are we going to do about the baby? Should we take him to an orphanage?” Vernon asked, unsure of the situation. He wasn’t too keen on the idea of raising another baby boy after all the one they had was already perfect enough.  
Petunia looked at the baby boy that had been dropped on their doorsteps.  
Dark hair and a lightning-shaped scar. He looked like a younger version of the man Lily had married in the photos she had been sent.  
Petunia stared at the sleeping face of the baby, he looked peaceful, unaware of the awful events that had transpired.  
“Petunia, what had the letter said about the child?”  
“We need to keep him. For the protection of him and our family.”  
“That no-good sister of yours causing trouble with that magic nonsense and ruining our lives.” He grumbled. “Our peaceful home will be ruined, the neighbors will talk! We’ll struggle to afford two children along with ourselves! Are you sure you want to take him in?”  
Petunia had thought what he said over. And he was right, the neighbors would gossip, and they would struggle financially. But every time she thought about not keeping her nephew, she remembered the words in the letter. Looking from her husband to the infant, she let out a deep sigh. He was her blood, even if she hadn’t liked her sister, this boy was the child of that sister, and was related to herself, and her son.  
“We will find a way, your job pays pretty well still, we’ll just have to make a few cutbacks.. It will be like Dudley got a new little brother, the neighbors will probably think us very generous opening up our home.” She reasoned, watching the expression on her husband change. He seemed to process all this, before finally seeming to accept it.  
“He won’t be- I mean there’s a chance he might not be- funny like your sister right?”  
“There is a chance he won’t be- but if he is.” Oh, that was a thought, what if she had to deal with magic coming from that boy. That was not something she was ready for, she would quickly find a way to maybe squash out the magic from the boy. “We’ll find a way to stop it when the time comes.” Vernon nodded, seeming to approve of that answer. With all that figured out and decided, the two of them decided to leave the baby asleep in the crib, and turn in for the night. 

Although, Petunia couldn’t seem to sleep at all through the night. She had such trouble sleeping, meanwhile, her husband had no such trouble, snoring away right beside her.  
The woman got up from her bed, and traveled into the living room, seeing the baby was still fast asleep.  
She sat in the chair closest to the crib, watching the baby sleep.  
“You better not cause a lot of trouble, and you better be good for my son.” She tried to imagine the boy older along with her son, and the idea of two normal boys playing and getting along was a nice thought.  
They could go to school together, be the best of friends… It was a nice thought. And finally, with all that, sleep took her.


End file.
